Journals of the Lost
by GrygrFlzr
Summary: An abandoned town - destroyed by dimensional ripples of The End. A young man seeks his objective in life as he is left alone in the town. Based on a true story.
1. New Beginnings

Journals of the Lost

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

The town of Falador III was prosperous. As prosperous as it was though, conflict was not unfound. They were always handled quickly, however, by the town's mayor.  
>The mayor went by the name of Master Wei Midnight. He was 'fearless', 'somewhat short-tempered, but a great ruler'. Ruling beside his trusty partners Sigma Stone and Harold Bernard, the town was nothing like its previous versions. Falador I succumbed to a state of chaos from The Order Where the Nether Yields, forces of evil which plunged it to disaster. Falador II was destroyed due to other towns thinking it was too traditional and was hindering the progress of the modern world, thus it was destroyed.<p>

Falador III was far away from the influences of such chaos and disturbances, thus it held longer than the era of its preceders combined. It was strong due to its citizens, who mined, created potions, fought off intruders, every single job that created a strong empire.  
>One day a traveler bearing the name Gregory Fawkes came upon the town. He was young, only 20 years of age. He wished to join the town. The Master, sensing that this man could prove useful to the town, accepted him. The town was full though, so the Chief Miner of the town decide to take him in.<br>The Chief Miner was in his mid-thirties, experienced and an expert on mining. He once collected a stack of diamonds in a single mining trip. Greg, fascinated by this expertise, joined him in his adventures.  
>On one occasion, the Chief Miner was sick, but the town needed some redstone for a large farm project, so Gregory decided upon himself to take a mining trip alone, in search of the precious red dust. He was interested in these dusts, able to create gates that opened automatically, able to be used in collecting snow.<p>

He mined and mined, finding bits of the red substance here and there, encountering several dungeons on the way, which didn't contain much.  
>He was on his way back to the surface when he heard it.<p>

A hiss.

He turned, expecting a giant spider. What he saw was extremely scary compared to a spider, let alone a zombie.

It was a creeper.

Running away, he cursed himself for not bringing a bow. Running away, he arrived at the mouth of the entrance.  
>"YES!" he exclaimed.<br>"sssssSSSSSSSSSS…"  
>"NO!"<br>An explosion occurred. The young man lost his consciousness and the world turned black.

When he woke up, he was in bed. He realized that the Chief Miner was sitting beside him in a chair.  
>"What? What happened?" Greg asked.<br>"We found you at the entrance of Mine #4." The Chief Miner replied. "We already got the redstone you mined, and the Master awards you with these." He showed Greg a dozen diamonds.  
>"You… you can keep it…" Greg said.<br>The Chief Miner was surprised. "Are you sure? You must have worked hard for these!"  
>"Sure, I wasn't expecting a payment, I liked mining…"<br>"Liked?"  
>"Yeah… About that. I would like to retire as a miner, if you don't mind?"<br>The Chief Miner was completely startled.  
>"Why? Why do you want to stop?"<br>Greg remembered the green face of the creeper.  
>"Trauma."<p>

Even though he was retired from being a miner, Greg still wanted to help contribute to the town, so he skimmed through the job list.  
>"Miner… Farmer… Fighter… Builder? Hmm, might consider that. Alchemist…"<br>The Master was the Chief Alchemist of the town, so it seemed quite a great task to be an Alchemist.  
>"It would be great if he could teach me alchemy… Let's see what's next… Enchanter?"<br>He was intrigued by this new job. No one was an enchanter in the town.  
>"Enchanter. The Enchanter spends a lot of time gaining enchantment powers from slaying zombies in our Headquarters. HeShe will enchant tools for the town, and any legendary enchantments will be placed in the Town Hall."  
>'<em>Zombies… I don't have a problem with zombies, so long it wasn't creepers…<em>' he thought.  
>So he applied. And got the job.<p>

Many months later he had become an expert enchanter, enchanting various tools, and one of his enchantments was a legendary one, and thus he became the Chief Enchanter. Everything went well.

Several years later a rookie miner, Peter Davidson, was on one of his mining adventures, when he came across _it_.  
>The portal.<br>The portal to The End.  
>He went in.<p>

The disturbance of entering another dimension caused a ripple in the Space-Time fabric, ripping several parts apart, causing distortions.  
>Several of these distortions appeared in Falador III. No one knew what they were, as no one could see them.<br>No one but the Master.  
>The Master was distressed. He had warned the town of these distortions but there was nothing the citizens could do, it was invisible to them, when they touched it was too late, thus they fell in the rip of the Space-Time fabric and disappeared. He built plans for Falador IV on a snowy landscape.<br>Where the citizens went was The End, the lost citizens found Peter Davidson fighting off a large black dragon, and they helped him defeat it.  
>When the dragon was defeated, that was the last straw. The effect was instantaneous, as The End solely depended on the existence of the Enderdragon. It caused a massive displacement in Space-Time.<br>Ripping apart exactly in the middle of Falador III.  
>Completely ripped apart.<p>

With no resources there was little hope for the new Falador IV, and the Master fell of a strange sickness. Sigma and Harold took him to a stranded island where he could recover in peace, away from the dangers of the Space-Time distortion.  
>Falador III became a ghost town. Falador IV was never started.<br>Only the Chief Enchanter remained. Or rather, Gregory Fawkes, as the town was no more.

Deciding the most important job was to protect the ex-town Headquarters, he went inside. It was broken, empty and soulless. Everything in the headquarters – potions, tools, armour – was taken to protect and heal the Master. The empty room felt cold and chilly without the brewing stands burning away, or the familiar aura of the enchantment table.

He went downstairs to the melon farm, or what was left of it. Only the soils where melons once flourished was there, an empty barren land of soil.

He found another set of stairs leading to another place. Again, a whole patch of empty soils, presumably it had wheat growing everywhere, it had helped with the economy a lot.

A familiar voice appeared.

"sssssssSSSSSSssss..."

Greg quickly turned around, facing not one, but two creepers.

He grinned. He shot them down with his arrows. He wasn't afraid of creepers, he had more than enough arrows to slaughter a whole army of creepers, so long they didn't explode. The arrows occupied a whole chest, and he himself brought 3 stacks of it.

The creepers disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving 2 grams worth of gunpowder.

"Hm, not much, but good enough for some splash potions..."

He was reminded of Master Wei, he had brewed potions for a long time, filling dozens of chests with healing potions and effect potions. Greg himself had never got the knack for alchemy. He remembered when another traveller, just like him, applied to be Master Wei's apprentice. The apprentice was named Alphonse, Greg never got his full name.

As he sowed the soils to plant new seeds of life, he realized the headquarters' door was open. It was made of iron, and only the Master had the key for it. Obviously this was not good for defending the headquarters, but he couldn't close door.

So he placed another set of doors, wooden ones, for he had no iron. This was not as strong as an iron door, so Greg enchanted it.

"Lost... Wanderer's... Confusion!"

It was an odd enchantment, but that was the enchantment the Master had used, and it proved strong, so he used it anyway. Presumably anyone wandering about will be confused and leave the door alone, he wasn't sure.

Noticing he was tired from the enchantment, he slept at the headquarters' bed. Yawning, he slept soundly on the soft white pillow.

0-0-0

Greg woke up at 6 o'clock, not because of sunlight - the headquarters was underground - but simply because he was used to waking up early. Streching himself, he walked down the stairs to the wheat farm. All the wheat had grown overnight.

Noticing how big the area was, he wondered how the Master had managed all this farm when he noticed a lever. It pulled down several pistons, letting water through, making the wheat conviniently flowing down to him.

He pushed the lever back up. 'Another redstone circuitry...' he thought. 'Master Wei must be a redstoneer.'

Collecting all the wheat, he noticed that another creeper was entering though an opening.

"sssssSSSSSSssss..."

Greg shot it with ease, and it disappeared. It didn't drop any gunpowder, but that was fine. Noticing the cave and how badly lit it was, he went in and lit it up. It led to an underground ravine.

He decided to explore it.

**A/N:**

**Based on a True Story.**

**Well, I did exaggerate some things a bit so it felt more realistic. Obviously doors can't be enchanted in Minecraft, 'Lost Wanderer's Confusion' was LWC, 'The Order Where the Nether Yields' was Towny, the distortions were chunk lags. All characters have the same initials to the real characters (Gregory Fawkes = GrygrFlzr) and Master Wei's sickness was because he was 'sick' of the chunk lags. XD**

**Falador was the town's actual name. Falador I was destroyed because of a Towny glitch, Falador II from the 1.8 - 1.0.0 server update. Falador IV was half-built on snowy plains, but was never finished. The HQ does exist, all that happened in the story was true (except parts pertaining The End responsible for the distortion). Peter Davidson (whose real name I shan't reveal for privacy reasons) did go to The End and beat the Enderdragon, but he did it solely alone.**

**Thus was my interpretation of the events in the server. I will traverse the cave sometime, after I get back from my holidays. I should be writing my SMHP story right now but this one was so easy to write because it was real... In fact I typed it in a day!**

**Please review! Oh, and I do not own Minecraft because it belongs to Mojang and I am not Notch or Jeb.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! HO HO HO! ME~RRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Return to a New World

Journals of the Lost

Chapter 2 - Return to a New World

As Greg entered the cave, he noticed the moans of zombies emitting from the cave walls. This, added to the chilly atmosphere, gave a spooky effect.

When you enter a cave of course, you usually bring a pickaxe to mine with. When you enter an _unexplored _cave, that itself is another case.

Greg brought not only a pickaxe, but a stack of melons for food, a bucket of water in case of lava or a high ledge, a stack of torches to light up the cave, a sword to handle hostile mobs with, a bow with several stacks of arrows to eliminate the suicidal creepers, and his trusty pumpkin on his head in the event of an Endermen crossing paths with him. He knew they were not hostile creatures if you did not directly look at them, and he did not want to encounter one if possible, as he did not have any armor with him, and was not an expert swordsman.

Walking in the darkness, lighting up the path as he went, he noticed how very little mobs he had met. There was also an amusing chicken passing by, the cave must have another entrance if a chicken could get in. Idly, he wondered why it was in the cave in the first place, most chickens search for light as it had warmth, giving a sense of security and hope.

As he mined a redstone ore, a hiss sounded behind him. There were too many creepers lately. When he notched an arrow to strike it though, it vanished.

Greg stared at the ground where the creeper once was.

Switching to a more versatile iron sword, he retraced his steps back to the mouth of the cave. The chicken he met was there, clucking profusely before hopping away.

Deciding exploring would have to wait later, he instead went into the library. It was the only place where silence was normal, and thus the library was the best place to relax in.

What he did not expect was Sigma Stone enchanting a diamond sword in it.

Greg wiped his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating, indeed, Sigma was in front of him, enchanting a diamond sword.

"Ah, Gregory!" Sigma exclaimed. "The Master seems to be well enough to farm, at the very least, and has started a small village at the chain of islands we lived on. He invited you to stay along with us on the mountains. Peter, Alphonse, User and Payso seems to have accepted."

Greg knew of Payso, he was one of the law enforcers of the nation, outranked only by the Ace, Zeus, Jaryl and Andrew. They were the rulers of the nation, though Ace had more power than the other three. Ironic considering Zeus meant king of the gods. User though, he didn't know of. Sigma saw his confusion and realized something.

"Ah! User is the Chief Miner, I forgot that he rarely ever gives out his name. Somehow I doubt that's his name though. From the rumours I heard his name was Ryan, though he insisted that him name was User. Oh well."

Managing to string together a few words, Greg finally said something. "What about Falador III?"

"Falador III? As you can see, most citizens build houses and never return. It has become a ghost town. Only select people who were active in the community, such as yourself and the other four, have been selected to go to the new Falador IV."

Now Greg was even more confused. "Falador IV? But that town is in snowy plains! Master Wei lives in a chain of tropical islands, right?"

"True. The tropical islands have been built into a small village. Master Wei insisted on calling it Falador IV, though. For what reasons I'm not sure why. Possibly he was feeling nostalgic."

"Why only select a handful of people though?"

Sigma raised his eyebrow, as if that was the stupidest question he ever heard. "Natural selection, of course. Master Wei only took in the best people he knew from Falador III."

"Well, I guess I should pack up then," Greg said. He proceeded to go home and take only the most valuable items he possessed. The rest he left, just in case someone found this abandoned town in the future, wishing to explore it. Falador III had many different kinds of houses, all squashed to fit inside it's designated plots.

With Sigma leading the way, they both traversed through the forests and seas when they finally reached the islands. The journey was quite peaceful on sea, only several creepers met them in the forest. Again, there was a strange abundance of creepers. Sigma also noticed this, and had said the Master would know what it meant.

Arriving at the freshly built headquarters, Gregory felt more at home than ever. The room had wooden floors, lots of furnaces burning away, presumably cooking pork and steak from the enticing smells that wafted in the air, and to top it all off, it was connected to a corridor made from the soft pieces of giant mushrooms, leading to the comfy bedroom where there was a fire raging at the hearth. There was another corridor that connected to an empty room, but the floor had been completely filled with mycellium, a special type of dirt which allows fungi to grow in almost any environment, providing it was planted on top of the mycellium.

"You can build anywhere you like here," Harold said, "as long as it's not on the same mountains the headquarters is in. We will probably expand up and down the mountain."

Bringing a large amount of wood, Greg set out to build his new home in this warm village. However, the mystery of the abundant amount of creepers was still not solved.

Deciding it could wait for later, he continued ploughing the dirt where his house would be, quite small compared to Alphonse's humble abode, or Master Wei's large farms. He chose to build quite a distance between the farm and his house, the sounds of cows mooing was too loud for his liking, and it spooked him out.

As he built the basic foundations of his house, he realized an implication of Falador.

Master Wei has been going further and further away from civilization. It was not until he pondered it that he realized what was happening. There were mysterious forces at work - driving away the citizens of Falador to quite a distance from any other town. Cliffon, one of the other towns, had received no such problems. The same for the other towns.

Greg put two and two together. This must be related to the abnormal amounts of creepers lately. Placing the final touches to his new home, he was hit by a quite startling realization.

The citizens of Falador was hopelessly lost. Master Wei had been trying his best to keep everything together, but one way or another they were always forced to move out - to the point where they were alone.

On a chain of islands.

Filled with hostile creatures.

In the darkness of the forest.

With barely enough to protect the village.

'Natural Selection.'

Sweet Mother of Notch. Was Falador cursed?

**A/N:**

**Thank you FlyingMidgetProductions for reviewing! I wasn't really expecting a review so quick, but here's another chapter! I realize it's nowhere near as long as the first one, but that's all my mind could think of.**

**I'm typing Chapter 3 as soon as I can, but I do have another fanfiction to worry about, so I guess I'll split between the two. Er, three, now.  
><strong>


End file.
